The sun of their lives
by Fanficsadfict
Summary: Izuku grows up without a mother, has to keep secrets from almost everyone he knows. And with a legacy to follow and powers and relations which will paint a target on his back if they'd become known. Will he be able to grow up into the loving and caring child and later hero, his mother wished for him to be? Beta'd by Lilydreamland from AO3


Yagi Inko was Toshinori's sun, when his wife smiled or laughed the room would light up. But soon enough the sun would be taken from him, but just as quickly as it left it came back.

It all started when Inko had told him that she was pregnant, his heart soared and he was so happy to start a family. He picked her up in the air and twirled around in their living room. She smiled, laughed and cried tears of joy over Toshinori's excitement to create a family. They sat down and talked all night about how they wanted to raise their child, what gender they wanted it to be, baby names and they also talked about what to do about Toshinori's alter ego: All Might, the number 1 hero in the world. Because when Inko and Toshinori got married they decided that they would keep it a secret, so they only invited their family and some trusted friends. They agreed in the end that their child would be kept a secret for as long as they could.

5 months into her pregnancy she started getting weaker and sicker than he had ever seen her, she was always happy and smiled when she looked at her belly. But she started getting weaker to dress properly and to make food. She started throwing up more and would often pass out when she walked too much. In the end, he brought her to the hospital. There she was taken in and examined, to find out why she was like this. After a day of examinations, they came to the conclusion that Inko had a dangerous disease that would end her life sooner rather than later if she continued with her pregnancy. She had two choices, either to abort her child or die early on in her child's life.

Later that same day when they got home, Inko finally let her tears fall. She cried and sobbed as she clung to Toshinori as they sat on the couch and cuddled. All Toshinori could do was to hold her and soothe her, they had time to talk when she was finished so he waited for her to be ready.

After a few hours she stopped crying, she looked up at Toshinori as she cuddled to his side.

"I don't want our child to die like this," she said determinedly, he knew she would say something like this, he didn't want their child either to live so short. He knew that a second child would not happen since the doctors told them that if they abort and then, later on, get her pregnant again she would die even earlier than she would in her first pregnancy.

She looked him straight in his eyes with determined eyes and said "Toshi, I would rather die early in our child's life than let our baby die before it's life have started"

He lifted her and put her on his lap so she had a leg on each side of his hips. She looked at him with a confused face over why he had settled her in his lap. Before she could ask why she was caught in a tight and warm hug. His face hidden in her neck.

They sat so for a few minutes before he said "I really don't want to lose you Inko. You make my life brighter and better just by being by my side. Your smiles make my day even when it's been a tough day. You are my sun, my life, my love."

She tensed before hugging back. He said such loving words, tears ran down her cheeks and she pressed her face in his neck and breathed in his scent, just as he did.

"I don't wanna lose you either, but I don't want you to carry the burden when I die that you killed your own child before it's adventure even started"

No, he did not want that. And he knew even before she did that she would want to have a single wish granted before she dies. Her wish is to become a mother, to hold their child and to see it before she dies. Because she would never see that child again in her living form, that she'll only see it from heaven.

"Ok, I'll follow your will Inko. I know you have a wish that you want to be granted before you die. I already know what it is-" he said to her after releasing her from the hug. She looked at him with shock in her eyes. "- you want to hold, see and smell our child before you die, to become a mother even if you are there for a short while. But can you promise me that you'll stay with us a few more months after our child's birth?" he asked before leaning his forehead to hers, he looked directly into her eyes and waited for her answer. She leaned back against his forehead and closed her eyes.

"I don't know if I can hold that promise Toshi, but I promise to at least try to stay for as long as I can," she said.

He closed his eyes and pressed their noses together before sealing her lips in a kiss full of love, trust, hope and even sadness that this love will one day end. And that their shared kisses would stop.

The next day they went back to the hospital to tell the doctor their decision, and their reasons why.

"Doctor Hitashi, we came to a decision," said Inko. Their doctor, Hitashi, looked at them in shock. He did not expect them to come to a decision so quickly.

"What did you decide?" he asked, Toshinori and Inko shared a look before Inko told him, and the answer was something he did not expect them to answer with.

"We don't want to abort our child, we would like to carry out the pregnancy"

"Are you 100% sure of your choice?" He asked to make sure they were sure of the answer they had told him, he would prefer not that they would get hurt later on by their choices.

"Yes," they said simultaneously. Hitashi sighed before warning them.

"Ok, but by doing so you'll get worse consequences than if you abort-" he looked in their eyes for regret of their choice but saw no trace of it "-you'll be taking more medicine and precautions. Even with the medicine, you will get tired but not as tired as you are now. You'll probably get some side effects after some time, when that time comes you'll come straight here and get prescribed a new medicine"

Toshinori looked down at his wife for confirmation that this is what they wanted, not a second later she looked up at him a nodded once. That gave him the confirmation that they were gonna go through this.

"We agree, please prescribe out the medicine" was the last thing Toshinori said to Doctor Hitashi that day at the hospital, before they left with the medicines Inko would need in hand.

When the pregnancy came to 6 months, they found out the gender of their child, they were expecting a boy. Toshinori cried of happiness when the doctor told him that their boy was healthy and cried even more, when he heard his child's heartbeat for the first time. When they went home that day, Toshinori wanted nothing more than to go out and buy baby stuff right away. Inko laughed and agreed, they wanted to have these moments before the baby was born to make adventures and to take pictures. They took pictures of them and some pictures with just one of them, either Inko or Toshinori, to get to put into an album, originally it was Toshinori's idea. The idea was to take pictures so if she died early, they would have lots of pictures to show to their son when he got older and got curious about his mother.

The idea at first was a sad one and they started it as a memento of Inko when she was pregnant before she dies. After a while, the idea didn't feel so sad anymore because of what happiness Inko would feel from heaven when her child was gonna ask for pictures and Toshinori could show them and tell stories with such happiness and their son would love to hear again and again.

3 months passed without a sign of side effects, or problems at all. Inko took her medicines as usual and did what she normally would do when Toshinori was at his hero agency in Tokyo for the day. They didn't live long from Tokyo just a couple of hours by train, and for Toshinori with his One for All powers about 10-30 minutes by jumping/flying. Just as she sat down, she felt something wet between her legs and when she looked down, she saw that she was standing pool of water on the floor under her. All she could do was to pick up her phone from the coffee table and automatically called Toshinori's number. After a few moments, he answered.

" _Hello, Inko?"_

"Toshi, it's coming," she said. It was possibly all she could say right now in the situation.

" _What-? Inko what are you talking about?"_ asked Toshinori over the phone, she could hear him shushing his colleges in the background. She got annoyed and yelled over the phone

"Toshi, the baby is coming! Your son is coming!"

" _What?! NOW?! IT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO COME NOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO COME IN 3 WEEKS!"_ yelled Toshinori over the phone " _I'm coming! Just give me some time, I'll call Naomasa so he can take you to the hospital as quick as he can"_ was what he said before he hung up.

Inko just walked to their bedroom and started packing what they had bought to take to the hospital in their red and blue baby bag. She started thinking about their friend in the police Tsukauchi Naomasa that Toshinori was gonna call to take her to the hospital. She automatically used her telekinesis to pull the objects into the baby bag. When she was finished, she walked to the entrance hall and sat down waiting for Naomasa. She waited for about 15 minutes with contractions that started every 7 minutes.

After 20 minutes the doorbell rang, she walked quickly but not fast enough for her to push herself. She opened the door and got greeted by Naomasa's face, she smiled back and walked back to the bag before bowing down and taking the bag with her. Naomasa walked in and took the bag from her as well helping her to take on her shoes.

"You're ok Inko?" he asked as they walked out of the house and locking the door.

"Yeah, just the contractions are getting more and more painful. We need to hurry and get to the hospital," said Inko before they hurried down the stairs from their house and into Naomasa's police car.

When they arrived at the hospital, the contractions came every 4 minutes and they were extremely painful for Inko. They got her quickly into a room to get ready for the delivery. While she was getting ready the policeman stood outside the room waiting for his friend to come to his wife. When Inko was fully dressed up in a hospital gown they took her to the delivery room. She was placed on the bed and the doctors started preparing.

Toshinori blasted through the air and landed right outside the hospital before he ran in and saw his friend Naomasa sitting in the reception chairs...

"Where is Inko?" he asked the policeman when he approached him.

"She is inside a delivery room, I don't know which one she is in though" answered the policeman.

Toshinori ran turned and ran towards the reception desk where the workers looked at him weirdly.

"In which room is Yagi Inko in?" He asked the receptionist

"Room 462, down the hall and to the right"

Toshinori raced down the hall down to room 462. When he got to the room, he knocked before going in, there she was lying in a hospital bed sweating and nervously looking out the hospital window. Meanwhile the doctors were preparing for the birth of their son as well for his wife's illness. He made his way to her side, taking her hand in his and holding it tightly. She turned her head towards him, smiling with only love in her eyes, she was ready to meet her son.

After almost 24 hours in the hospital, she was deemed ready to give birth, in those 24 hours Toshinori had retrieved their baby bag and got food for them to eat while waiting all those 24 agonizing hours.

"I can feel myself slip" she suddenly said voice shaking, looking straight into Toshinori's sky blue eyes, she had tears in her eyes. He knew what was about to happen soon, "I know I said I'll try, but I don't think I can live long after this, but I'll stay for as long as I can" she said shaken.

"Stay for as long as you can, I'll take care of our son," said Toshinori to her.

"Please don't hate him or be ashamed of him, don't give him a childhood like mine" she begged him

He already knew that he needed to be prepared to never be afraid or hurt his child, as well never give him the same past as Inko had grown up with.

After a few painful and nerve wrecking hours, a loud wail came from the newborn baby boy. The assistants had cleaned him and placed him in his mother's arms. He quickly calmed down in his mother's embrace.

"What is this baby's name?" Asked the doctor

Toshinori looked down at his wife as she was the one to name their child. He had their video camera ready and had started recording, since this may be the last moments of Inko's life.

"His name is Izuku," she said with teary eyes and a loving smile as she looked down at her son. Her son snuggled up into her breasts and she loved every second of the snuggling.

"What a great name! Surname?"

"Midoriya" answered Inko and Toshinori.

"Why that name, aren't your surname Yagi?"

"Well with my hero status we want him safe, but after he turns 15 his name will be Yagi Izuku, but for now he will be Midoriya Izuku." Said Toshinori, still filming the mother and their son cuddling on the hospital bed.

"Is it possible to have some private time before my time runs out?" Asked Inko the doctors. The doctors nodded and walked out of the room giving them some time before the time was up.

"Please film this Toshi," said Inko looking up at him. He nodded and filmed her.

"Hi Izuku!-" she said to the camera with loving eyes "-Your probably wondering what mom looked like, this is what I looked like after I gave birth to you. I want you to know that I didn't want to leave you or your dad like this. I wanted to see you grow up while I lived, but this is what fate had in store for me. Don't hate the world for me dying, it wasn't the world that did this it was fate. Don't hate your father for this either. I love you so much! Look at you, I know you are destined for greatness and for many things in life. My only wish for you is to be happy and love everyone you cherish. I love you and dad so much! But pray for me every day, love me even if I am not there.-" Inko let out a little sob before continuing with a sobbing voice "-I will always love you and watch over you and dad from heaven!"

He looked at his wife with teary eyes before leaping into to hug her, he had placed the video camera on the window sill by the bed to capture the moment. He hugged his son and wife tightly as him and Inko cried.

"Please, Toshi make a little shrine for me at home for Izuku to remember that I love him and that I still watch over him. That is my last wish before I die." Said Inko in a weak voice, Toshinori knew it was time for her last breath. "Cherish Izuku please and love him for the both of us, show him love." She said before the heart monitor went off with a loud beeping sound and her body went limp in his arms. The doctors rushed in and Toshinori took Izuku from this mother's embrace.

After a few moments of silence, the doctors told him that she was dead, he had red eyes and looked down at his son, sleeping in his embrace. He nodded at the doctors words and went towards the chair in the corner. The nursery assistant left to get some formula milk, since Izuku couldn't have his mother's milk because the doctors were worried the baby would get the same illness. As the nursery assistant left to get the formula milk, she closed the door with a small bang.

When Izuku heard the bang he let out a loud wail. He jumped at the noise, he wasn't prepared for the loud, sad cry that came from his child in his arms.

"hush, hush, Izuku" he said gently to the small infant over and over while gently rocking him until Izuku stopped and let out a small yawn.

'Aww!' he thought as he saw his child yawn and curl into his embrace for a nap.

After a couple of minutes he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" he said as loudly as he could without wakening the infant.

The door creaked open and a head looked in...

"Naomasa" said Toshinori as he gestured for him to come towards him with one hand as the other was busy holding Izuku.

"How are you? I heard the gossip in the hallway. I'm sorry for your loss" said Naomasa in a emphatic voice as he bowed his head.

Toshinori shock his head, "Don't Naomasa, we knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Only this time sooner than we planned" When the detective raised his head he saw the small sleeping infant.

"What is his name?" he asked

"Midoriya Izuku" Toshinori answered


End file.
